Known in the art are various mechanisms which serve to work the elasticity of feet and legs. It is usual to use elastic or mechanical mechanisms which carry out this function, which mechanisms can be found in gymnasiums or sports centres, due to their dimensions and imposing appearance.
The above-mentioned sports disciplines call for continued dedication under constant working conditions, that is, improved or increased flexibility of certain zones of the body has to be worked on regularly and if possible with the same mechanisms. The above-mentioned mechanisms nevertheless have the disadvantage that owing to their considerable size they cannot be transported easily, nor used or installed in certain rooms. Likewise, and for the same reasons, they are very highly priced, and this is a major problem if the person who has to acquire them is a sportsperson who aims to use them for his or her exclusive use and in the room or place in which the sportsperson plans to train.